Memoirs of a Dragon
by BoredorBoard
Summary: HakkaiHakkuryuu yaoi fic. Hakkuryuu has yet another transformation that none of the Sanzo ikku are aware of. Hakkai meets Hakkuryuu not knowing who he is and feels a strong connection between them. Everything eventually goes downhill from there reveili
1. The Silver Haired Angel

**Memoirs of a Dragon**

Chapter 1- The Silver Haired Angel

After a long day of traveling and fighting youkai the Sanzo ikku pitched up their tents for a night outdoors since they were nowhere near a town. Everyone had there own tent except Hakkai who shared his with his pet dragon Hakkuryuu. After Hakkai fell asleep Hakuryuu curled up by his chest and fell right asleep.

Hakkai woke up in the middle of the night and noticed that Hakkuryuu was gone. He cheaked the camping area for the albino dragon, but his search was in vain. He wandered into the woods in hopes to find him and noticed that a fog was beginning to pick up. He kept searching, calling out Hakkuryuu's name every so often. He was about to head back when he spoted a seemingly glowing figure in the distance. As Hakkai got closer he found it to be a human. The person was clad in white with their back turnned to Hakkai. Hakkai could not make out a gender because of the long silvery waist length hair and ankle length white coat.

Hakkai cautiously approched the person. "Ano, excues me but have you seen a small albino dragon?" The person turnned around slowly yet gracefully. Hakkai quickly noted that the enchanting figrer was indeed male.

The man smiled at Hakkai's expression as the brunette took in his features. "I am sorry, I havn't seen any dragons around here. It may have been because I was distracted by the lovlyness of the moon tonight." He said jesturing to the full moon overhead.

"oh, I am very sorry for bothering you." Hakkai said with a small bow.

Hakkai started to leave, then the man gently took him by the heand. "Please stay. That is if you arn't in any hurry. It would be nice to talk to you."

Hakkai couldn't bring himself to turn down such an offer. He was sure Hakkuryuu would be fine by himself for a while. He has a great since of direction. "Thank you for the offer I think I will stay with you for a while." He didn't know why, but he felt compleatly safe with this stranger. Hakkai had just became aware that the man was still holding on to his hand. He also took note on how soft the man's hand felt against his own.

the man watched with crimson eyse as the brunette's cheeks turnned a dark pink color. He made a soft little chuckle and let Hakkai's hand go. "I'm sorry about that. May I ask you your name?"

"Of course, my name is Hakkai, and you?"

"I'm sorry, but I musn't say. Feel free to call me whatever you wish."

Without thinking Hakkai said 'Tenchi'. Hakkai looked at the silver haired man and saw that he didn't mind, and that he was infact smiling. And if Hakkai wasn't mistaken then the silver haired man was blushing.

"Why Tenchi may I ask?"

"Because you look like an angel." Hakkai said softly. There was no mistaking it now, the man's pale white cheeks were now turnning crimson. Hakkai noticed the reaction and also blushed.

After the embarrassment faded away the two men talked for hours about little things such as hakkai's friends and the journey they were on, his pet dragon Hakkuryuu, and several common interests the men shared. It wasn't until sunrise that Hakkai realized how long he had been gone.

Hakkai got up to leave when Tenchi grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Hakkai close to him. Tenchi placed a soft kiss on hakkai's lips and Hakkai suddenly felt drowsy. He collapsed into tenchi's arms and was soon being carried in his gentle yet strong arms. "Goodnight Kai." He wispered softly in Hakkai's ear.

"Night tenchi." Hakkai replied sleepily.

The silver haired man smiled warmly and carried the now sleeping Hakkai to his camp, careful not to wake up any of the sleeping Sanzo ikku. He carefully tucked Hakkai into his sleeping bag and gave him a kiss on he forehead. "I'm sorry Kai, but I must keep my identity a secret from you for just a little while longer. I never ment to meet with you tonight. When I am ready, when I feel you are ready, I will tell you." He made a small smile and began to glow. His form began to shrink and change untill he was in the form of a small albino dragpon. The dragon curled up next to Hakkai and fell asleep.


	2. Stuck

Later that day, Hakkai was awoken by Gojyo and Goku arguing. Hakkai got up, being careful not to wake up Hakkuryuu. He poked his head out of the tent just in time to see Sanzo beating the two of them with his harisen.

Goku was the first one to notice that Hakkai was awake. "Ohayo Hakkai."

"It's about time you got up." Sanzo said. "It's already noon."

"Noon already, why didn't you wake me?" Hakkai asked.

"It seemed pretty pointless. The fog is too thick to drive in." Sanzo pointed out.

Hakkai noticed the thick fog for the first time. "I suppose you are right."

"So hakkai, what were you doing last night?" Gojyo asked.

"W-what do you nean Gojyo?" Hakkai asked nerviously.

"I was just wondering why you, of all people, would wake up so late. It's just not like you."

"It was nothing, I woke up in the middle of the night, couldn't slee, so I took a walk." Hakkai said. Somehow he thought it would be best no to mention his Tenshi to them. _My Tenshi? I can't feel that way about him. He's a guy and so am I, so..._ Hakkai touched his lips without realizing it.

Gojyo noticed the distracted look on Hakkai's face. "Oi Hakkai, you alright? You look a little distracted."

"Oh, do I? Please don't worry, I'm fine I assure you." Hakkai said.

"If you say so." Gojyo said with a skeptic look on his face as he watched hakkai dissappear into his tent.

As Hakkai returned, the little white dragon raised it's head and made a soft cheep sound. "Ohayo Hakkuryuu." Hakkai said warmly. "Where did you dissappear to last night?" Hakkuryuu flew over to hakkai and landed on his lap. "I'm not mind, infact I'm sort of glad." Hakkuryuu tilted his head in a questioning manner. "I got up in the middle of the night to look for you, and I met someone. We talked all night and then, well, I cant remember. I don't thing I walked back. Tenshi must have carried me back." Hakkai paused and sighed. "He wouldn't tell me his name, so I called him Tenshi. He's so beautiful, like an angel."

Hakkai gently hugged Hakkuryuu. "What am I going to do Hakkuryuu? Do I really like this man? He's nice to talk to, but now I'm actually starting to think I'm attracted to him. This is the first time since Kanan that I've felt this way. I don't know if I'm ready to love again, but if I don't act now I may loose him too."

Hakkuryuu nuzzled against his master and licked him on the cheek. Hakkai smiled warmly at his pet. "Thank you Hakkuryuu. I think tonight I'll look for him again." A small growl came from Hakkai's stomach. "Oh dear, I almost forgot all about lunch!" hakkai said and rushed outside to make something for everyone to eat.


	3. Overly Protective

Chapter 3- Overly Protective

Later that night after everyone was asleep, despite the thick fog Hakkai snuck out to once again meet up with Tenshi. Hakkuryuu noticed the sudden absents of his master and went to find him. After he had found Hakkai, he had turned into his human form and approached the brunette. "Pardon me, but you look a little lost kind sir." Hakkuryuu grinned.

Hakkai looked around and saw the angel like being staring at him with crimson red eyes and an enchanting smile. "Tenshi I-" Hakkai started as he walked toward Tenshi, not realizing how close he was to the edge of a cliff. He fell, hitting against the narrow slope of the cliff until he finally hit the bottom.

Hakkuyuu stared in horror as he watched Hakkai disappear from his view. He ran to the edge of the cliff and stared down into the thick fog. He called for Hakkai, but no answer came. He turned into his dragon form and flew down to where Hakkai was laying. As he landed, he transformed back to human form and quickly checked for a pulse. After he found it, he gave a sigh of relief and healed the brunette with his chi.

After he was done, he picked up the unconscious Hakkai up and carried him until he found a cave. He set Hakkai down a little away from the entrance of the cave and hid him from view. He entered the cave and just as he suspected, it was inhabited by youkai. He was instantly surrounded.

"Look at what we have here boys. It would seem as though an angel has graced us with its presents." Said a youkai that Hakkuryuu figured to be the leader. "I know you're a guy but since you are so damn cute, I'll take you either way."

Hakkuyuu looked at the youkai in disgust. The youkai reached out to grab him but Hakkuryuu ducked away, grabbed the youkai's arm, and broke it. He made a swift chop at the youkai's neck, killing him instantly. He then glared at the corpse. "The only man that can touch or talk to me in that manner is Hakkai." He glanced at the other youkai. "And you'd do well to remember that."

For some reason that seemed to anger the remaining youkai and they attacked Hakkuyyuu. Hakkuyuu calmly pressed his thumb and index finger together, brought his fingers to his lips, and blew in the direction of the youkai. A large inferno blazed through the cave killing all of the youkai in its path. He cleaned the cave out and brought in Hakkai. He took off his coat and covered the brunette with it. With the absents of the coat he realized how clod the cave was -his shirt had no sleeves-. The now bare armed Hakkuryuu left the cave in search of fire wood.

While Hakkuryuu was gone Hakkai began to stir. He suddenly sat upright and looked around at his surroundings, not recognizing where he was. He noticed however that he was covered with Tenshi's coat, but Tenshi was nowhere to be found. He winced at a sharp pin in his head and heard someone approaching.

Hakkuyuu then emerged from the fog outside with an armful of fire wood. Hakkuryuu smiled as he saw that Hakkai was awake, then made a fire. Hakkai was amazed by the silver-haired man's magic.

"Good evening." Hakkuryuu said with a smile as he sat down next to Hakkai. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but other than that, I'm fine. By the way, where are we?"

"I thought it would be good to find shelter until the fog clears up a little. I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier." He paused for a second. "To tell you the truth, I was scared. When I saw you lying at the bottom of the cliff, I thought you were dead."

Hakkai put his hand on Hakkuryuu's arm to comfort him and noticed how cold he was. Hakkai wrapped the coat around his angel, took hold of his hand, and rested his head on the man's seemingly delicate shoulder. Hakkuryuu stared at the brunette lovingly. Hakkuryuu raised his free hand to Hakkai's cheek. Their eyes locked, each man looked at the other with questioning curiosity and longing. Crimson fire burning into emerald jewels. Then it happened, their lips pressed together gently. Hakkai then allowed his angel to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart and stared at each other for the longest time. Hakkai tore his eyes away from Hakkuryuu and looked into the fire with a melancholy look. Hakkuryuu wrapped his arms around Hakkai. "What's wrong Hakkai?"

"I don't know." He said then paused to think something over. "How can I be over her?"

"Over who?" Hakkuryuu asked knowing the answer.

"Three years ago I was madly in love. The woman I loved was kidnapped and raped. She was too ashamed of what had happened so she killed herself in the cell of the dungeon they kept her in. She did it right in front of me, with the same dagger I used to save her. She was everything to me. A friend, lover, and sister." Hakkai seemed to wait for some sort of reaction from Hakkuryuu but it never came. "I never thought I'd fall in love again." Hakkai said then looked at Hakkuryuu. "But I have."

"Hakkuryuu held Hakkai close to him. "It's alright koi, I love you too."

"It's kind of funny. I've known you hardly even two nights and I already feel so strongly about you."

"It must be destiny koi." Hakkuryuu said lovingly and kissed hakkai on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I am currently typing anothr chapter... I should update soon.

BTW: Koi means love or lover


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4- Revelations

The next day Gojyo woke up and decided to check on Hakkai. He was surprised to find that both Hakkai and Hakkuryuu wern't there. He left the campsite and began searching for his missing friend. _I knew that Hakkai was acting weird yesterday. What could be going on with him and why won't he tell me?_

While wandering, he almost fell off the side of a cliff but caught his balance just in time. "Shit, I need to watch where I'm going." _Wait a minute, what if Hakkai fell off?_ Gojyo began to climb down the cliff to find his missing friend to his relief no one was there when he reached the bottom. He did however find a splatter of dried blood. _That must mean that he's still alive._ Gojyo thought with a sigh of relief.

-Back with Hakkuryuu and Hakkai-

Hakkai woke up with Hakkuyuu's arm draped over him. He kissed the pale skinned man on the cheek. Hakkuryuu's eyes flickered open to show a radiant crimson. "Ohayo Tenshi."

"Ohayo koi." Hakkuryuu said lovingly.

"I have finally found you Hakkuryuu sama." Came a cold female voice by the cavern entrance. "Father wishes to speak with you."

Hakkuryuu stood up at once. "Tell him that I would rather not." Hakkuryuu growled, his crimson eyes glaring fiercely at the raven haired woman.

Hakkai stared up at Hakkuryuu. "Hakkuryuu?" He asked skeptically.

Hakkuryuu looked down at Hakkai with a sad look on his face. Then he looked back at the girl the same fierce glare. "Leave now Chihiryuu. I don't want to take any of your arrogance."

"Whatever you say onii sama. It's just..." In one swift motion she was right in front of Hakkuryuu. "I can't leave here without someone. So until you change your mind, I'll have to hold onto your lover." She said. Then with unbelievable strength and speed she grabbed knocked out Hakkai and flung him over her shoulder. "You know where to find us." She then used shadow magic to disappear with Hakkai. Hakkuryuu was left staring horrified at the spot Hakkai had just been.

-Back with Gojyo-

As Gojyo looked around he found several burn youkai corpses trailing from a cavern. Gojyo summoned his Shakujo and walked cautiously into the cave. He saw what looked like a glowing bundle of white curled on the cavern floor. As he got closer he noticed that it was a man and he was crying.

Hakkuryuu noticed Gojyo enter the cave and he looked up at the red head. Gojyo was shocked by the color of Hakkuryuu's eyes. Crimson stared into crimson until Hakkuryuu looked away and stared at his hands.

"I don't know who you are but I figure that you know where Hakkai is. And if you don't tell me I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't Gojyo. It is not my fault that he is gone."

Gojyo gave a confused look at the silver haired man. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"You'd never believe me." Hakkuyuu said softly.

"Trust me, with all of the shit I've been through I'd believe anything."

"Fine, I suppose I'd have to end up telling all of you anyway. The truth it that you've known me for years. I'm hakkuryuu."

"No fucking way! What else have you been hiding from us?"

"I am a dragon prince and I am in love with Hakkai."

"Holy shit, mabey I should sit down for this." Gojyo said and sat down next to Hakkuryuu. "Tell me everything."

-With Hakkai and Chihiryuu-

Chihiryuu watched as Hakkai began to stir. Hakkai sat up and looked around the room confused. "I'm sorry that I had to do this." She said and Hakkai looked at her questioningly. "I'm not a bad person, really. It's just that this is the only way to get Hakkuryuu to come back home." Hakkai just stared at the raven haired girl. Her crimson eyes boar into his green ones. Chihiryuu sat down beside Hakkai. "He didn't tell you did he?" Hakkai shook his head. "He didn't mean anything by it. If I'm right by guessing, he was staying with you in his dragon form. He was most likely doing it to protect you."

"You're probably right miss..." Hakkai said trying to remember her name.

"It's Chihiryuu but you may call me Chi if you'd like." She said then let out a sigh. "You have no clue what Hakkuryuu liking you means do you?"

"No, what dose it mean?"

"It means that he will never do anything that would hurt you, he will never leave you, and will never love another. We dragons are very picky creatures and very loyal. He is obligated by love and honor to come and rescue his mate. He will come for you no matter how much he hates it here."

"Why dose he hate it here? Why dose he hate you?"

"Our... my father. Let me explain. Hakkuryuu is a rare breed of dragon called the white princes, due to their color. No matter what family they are born to, it is their duty to be raised by the current ruling family of what ever clan they were born to. Then when they come of age, they must take rule over the kingdom. Unfortunately my father being the greedy bastard that he is, refused to let hakkuryuu take over the throne. He declared that I was the rightful heir. Hakuryuu tried to reason with my father but my father refused to listen to Hakkuryuu. Hakkuryuu didn't think anything of my father's attitude towards him, they had always hated each other. When I refused to help him kill my father he felt as though I had betrayed him. It was a hard blow for him since I was his closest friend. He couldn't take it anymore so he left."

"Why are you coming for him now?" Hakkai asked her.

"The gods are curious as to why the white prince hasn't claimed the throne. This may be our last chance to convince my father to give Hakkuryuu the throne. If we don't the gods will wipe out every last dragon in the shadow clan. I beg you please, help me convince Hakkuryuu to stay here."

"I'll try." Hakkai said not to sure if he could.

"That's all I ask for." She said. "Now rest, it may be a while before hakkuryuu comes." She said and left Hakkai alone in the room. Hakkai wasn't all to sure weather he could trust the she-dragon. He had no choice now but to wait for Hakkuryuu.


End file.
